


Don't forget where you belong

by Ilovefanfiction12



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Marcel, Dirty talk for like one second??, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Extreme exhibitionism, Little plot, Louis in Panties, M/M, Multi, Omega Louis, PWP, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Styles Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovefanfiction12/pseuds/Ilovefanfiction12
Summary: The styles triplets claim their mate in front of everyone.Pwp





	Don't forget where you belong

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhh
> 
>  
> 
> I can't believe I'm actually posting this
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own anything. This is all purely imagination.
> 
>  
> 
> It's PWP. Don't like, don't read. I've warned ya.

Edward wanted to lay his claim. He dint like to see others flirting with his omega. They all must know that Louis belonged to them. Edward, Harry and Marcel. Even the other two felt the same. Everyone must know that the omega was the best there ever could be and it was theirs.

 

They had a pool party organised especially for this. While everyone wore bikinis and swim shorts, they had got something very revealing for Louis to wear. It was a pair of thongs. They gave it to Louis just before the party. Louis dint mind. But the thong was way too small for his arse.

When he wore it, the tip of the cock would occasionally slip out from the front. 

As for the back, well it left nothing to imagination.

Louis' entire arse was exposed. The thong string went between the arse cheeks, barely covering his hole. Plus it was all lace black.

 

Louis wore it still, he knew his Alphas liked to show off his body. Plus he was sure they wouldn't let any other alpha even get too close to him.

 

He applied lotion all over his body after that and left the room with his Alphas to go to the pool area.

They all had a hand wrapped around his waist or his bum.

Once they reached, everyone present was openly oggling Louis. Louis liked the attention. Even the Alphas liked the fact that Louis, someone so beautiful was theirs.

 

They chatted with many people here and there, everyone complimenting Louis and the home.

Harry got up to get a magazine and purposely dropped it. 

 

"Lou baby, could you get it for me?" Louis knew he was doing this for show and went along with it.

He bent down sexily, lifting his arse a bit, he knew everyone in the room was watching his arse and thick thighs. He took his time picking up the magazine. But before he could get up, a hand on his lower back stopped him telling him to stay. 

Harry took the magazine from Louis' hands. Louis was half bend over, with Marcel holding his waist from behind. He grinded a few times against Louis' arse before grabbing his ass and kneading it. 

 

"Why don't you go for a swim babe? You'll enjoy it." He said. 

Louis then stood up and went into the pool with Marcel. They enjoyed the water for a bit.

Edward called them out after a while to meet someone. 

Edward pulled Louis onto his side placing his arm on Louis' wet arse.  
The person they were talking to starting coughing.

"Babe why don't you run and get a glass of water for this gentleman" Edward said.

They all watched as Louis' wet arse ran all the way inside, jiggling every move, as he retrieved a glass of water.

Louis handed the glass to the person.

"Babe, you got the whole way inside all wet, at least should've wiped yourself. What if someone slips?!" Edward said smiling evily. "We should spank you and punish you for this."

He sat in one of the chairs on the pool side and drapped Louis over his lap, his ass facing upwards. 

Marcel and Harry were standing there too, really enjoying the view.

Every one saw as Edward's delivered several spanks on the Omega's round, big and beautiful bum.

With every spank that Edward delivered, Louis' hole produced more and more slick. His arse was bouncing and jiggling with every contact Edward's hands made to his backside.

Louis was moaning out loud. He absolutely loved it, being showed off like this. He loved the attention of everyone on his arse.

Edward delivered harsh spanks on each of the cheeks one after the other without any mercy. 

Once he was done with 20 spanks, he ordered the omega to go and clean the floor he had wet.

Louis got up on wobbly legs, his dick already producing pre cum and peeking outside his panties for everyone to see. 

He walked slowly but sexually and and got a dry hand mop.

He got on all his fours and began wipping the floor, taking his time.

He was arching his back oh so obscenely, presenting his ass for everyone.  
The people attending the pool party were all silent. They were silent for sometime now, busy watching the pretty omega in front of them. 

 

Harry smelled arousals of several Alphas around him. "It's time," he told his brothers.

 

"Louis please come here", Marcel told him.

Louis' eyes widened with realisation and he rushed to his three Alphas. Harry grabbed Louis first and started kissing his mouth very fiercely and roughly. 

Louis felt Marcel open his arse cheeks and shift the thong away from the hole. He put 2 fingers in straight away after seeing how wet he was. "You're such a slut Louis, getting wet from all this attention". He said and added another finger.

Edward came around and help Marcel open Louis. They held Louis by the waist as Harry removed his swim shorts and grabbed Louis by his hair and pulled his face down to his cook. 

Marcel entered Louis from behind rather roughly, making Louis moan loudly. Harry took the opportunity and shoved his entire cock down Louis' throat. Edward was adding his fingers along with Marcel's dick inside Louis. Soon he too pushed his length inside along with Marcel Rather forcefully, making the Omega screem in pleasure and pain around Harry's cock.

Harry held Louis head and fucked his mouth relentlessly while the other two were drilling his hole from behind. From what Louis could see, other occupants of the party had started pleasuring themselves.

Edward slapped Louis' arse thrice in quick succession saying "THIS ARSE IS MINE" before all three brothers knotted Louis.

Louis came loudly. Harry was blocking his airway, Marcel and Edward coming the same time in him made him love it but it also hurt physically. His belly was filled with cum.

They stood for a few minutes and then Harry layed Louis down on one of the poolside chairs. He pulled his own pants up and then turned to the guests, thanking them for coming. 

 

Soon, the guests left. Louis was half asleep on the chair when he felt Marcel lift him up and carry him to their room.

 

The three Alphas praised their Omega immensely that night. Louis was sure he couldn't be more happier!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a uni student! Please visit my page to support me. https://ko-fi.com/ilovefanfix


End file.
